Musical Hearts
by Kk4489
Summary: When a hot summer forces changes upon Soul and Maka can they learn to become each others music and pull through together or will their differences break them apart and cause more changes that nobody wants? I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER.
1. Soundless Beats

Soundless Beats

Maka Albarn was a simple girl. She studied hard and was extremely determined with everything she did. She excelled in almost every aspect of her life and that was something she took pride in. Although her social skills might have been lacking, she never found that to be very important. Most nights she stayed up in her room locked up in her books, in her own little world. Maka read everything, from fairy tales to history novels. Books were her best friends; she could travel anywhere and never leave her room.

She had fallen asleep on her bed. Her hair was messy and tangled and her most recent exploration had been left open on her nightstand. Maka shuffled herself out of bed and across the floor of her small apartment bedroom to her dresser. She opened the top drawer and removed from it a small red and black plaid skirt. From the drawer below she removed a short-sleeve black top. She had known better to wear black in the middle of a Nevada summer, but she was not going to wear her usual long sleeved white dress shirt.

Once Maka was dressed, she tied up her hair into two ash blonde pigtails, Her bangs fell neatly across her forehead. She looked in her mirror and studied herself. To Maka she didn't believe she was anything special, she had medium length ash blonde hair, bright green eyes, and she wasn't too femininely framed. She didn't care if she wasn't curvy, she didn't believe in beauty to be an outward appearance. With a sigh Maka grabbed her iPod, that was loaded to capacity with audiobooks, and exited her room.

Maka lived alone in a small two-bedroom apartment in Death City, Nevada. She walked into her tiny kitchen and started making breakfast before she had forgotten. Maka didn't normally forget things but on occasion she forgot to eat a meal. She never did it on purpose; normally she would read until she fell asleep and in turn went to bed without dinner. Last night just happened to be one of those times.

Her stomach rumbled as she started making pancakes in a small frying pan. She had decided to make strawberry pancakes which happened to be her favorite. She walked to her refrigerator and pulled out the small sweet fruit and placed in on the countertop. As the pancakes were cooking, Maka heard a knock at the door.

Maka had approached the door wondering who else in Death City would be up this early on the first day of summer vacation? She opened the door a crack just to see who her surprise visitor was. Outside her door stood her two human best friends, she opened the door wider to greet her friends more politely. "Hello Tsubaki and Kid!" she said with a warm smile.

Tsubaki was a tall, beautiful girl. She was kind hearted and was able to tolerate just about anyone. Her hair was super long and almost always tied up in a high, thin ponytail. Tsubaki's smile was small but meaningful. Her eyes were a deep royal blue that shone with happiness and understanding. Tsubaki, unlike Maka, was filled out quite well and was extremely feminine. Her striking features sometimes left Maka feeling a bit insecure, but it never bothered Maka too much. She had worn a purple, short sleeve top along with dark, blue jean shorts and brown sandals "Good morning Maka" even her voice was overflowing with full heartedness.

"I'm sorry we showed up so early but I insisted on being here at eight." Kid had spoken formally and straight to the point just like he always had.

Kid's full name was "Death The Kid". He always preferred that people just called him Kid, however. Kid was a person to behold. His jet black hair always fell neat and straight, although, adorning his hair on the left side were three odd white stripes. Just below his bangs sat serious and strangely beautiful honey-colored eyes. His eyes always brought a fascination to Maka as she wondered if his eyes where his father's or his mother's. Kid dressed formally in his white dress shirt, black jacket, slacks, and his perfectly polished black shoes.

Maka invited the duo inside and offered them a seat at her small dining room table. Maka finished making her own breakfast and as well as enough food for her two friends. She served the strawberry pancakes to her friends and started to boil water to prepare tea.

The trio engaged in small talk as they ate the pancakes. Kid had refused to eat until he could arrange his plate into a "perfectly symmetric piece of art." Although no one would say it to his face, Kid had a serious case of OCD. Many people like Maka and Tsubaki had learned to just let him be because there was no changing him.

Maka stood as the kettle screamed. Walking over, she quickly pulled out her favorite tea, Chai. Maka loved the sweet flavor Chai had. She loved how the tea was simple, the way when she drank it she could feel it soothing her very soul. She made three cups of tea and served her dear friends.

"So do you have any plans today Maka?" Tsubaki asked her best friend even though she knew that Maka was thinking about reading another book all day, as she always had. Tsubaki, however, kept some hope alive that her friend would join her and Kid today.

"I was going to read a book I had bought yesterday, but I assume you two want to do something?" Maka smiled. Of course she loved her books to death but she only had two real friends. It was hard for Maka sometimes, but she would always put her real friends first.

"We wanted to know if you would like to join us for a visit to the park to meet up with some other friends of ours." Kid again spoke so formally hiding the hope that Maka would agree. Kid and Tsubaki knew how Maka would spend her summer if it had been left up to her. She would be reading, inside alone and forgetting to eat meals. He and Tsubaki had devised a plan to come and get Maka out of her apartment for a few hours each day.

"Uhhh sure, I'd like that." Maka attempted to hide the nervousness running through her words. She never seemed to be good with people, the reason why she only had two friends. She would get shy and nervous as she tripped over her words making herself look like a fool. However, Maka was aware of the concern she knew her friends had for her and agreed.

Little did the trio know how this day would change Maka for the better. They did not know what awaited them at the park. So as the group of friends walked out of Maka's apartment, they took one step closer to a new beginning.


	2. The Silent Rhythm

The Silent Rhythm

The walk to the park was awkward and silent. Maka counted each step she took. The footsteps of the three friends fell into a beautiful rhythm, one that just outlined the flow of life. The three friends however, were oblivious to this everyday song, they each drowned it out and called it an ordinary noise.

Maka lived a short distance away from the park, about three blocks to be exact. Maka had walked this path for years, she had each odd building memorized and knew each crack in the sidewalk along the way. This day was no different, the street cats wandered through the allies alongside the path way.

Maka had known one of her neighbor had taken care of the majority of cats in Death City. She was an odd woman with purple hair that curled at the ends, her eyes were the color of goldenrod and shone brightly with mischief and playfulness. The one thing that bothered Maka about this woman was that when they stood side-by-side, Maka suddenly looked like a twelve year old boy. This woman's name was Blair.

The trio soon found themselves at the park. Very few people were at the park today, even though it was a beautiful day. Maka's emerald eyes searched looking for the "friends" Kid and Tsubaki were talking about. It was not long after being at the park she hear a very loud,obnoxious,and un-intelligent sounding boy.

"TSUBAKI! KID! YOUR GOD COMMANDS THAT YOU BOW DOWN TO MY AWESOME-NESS!" The boy's voice made Maka cringe. The idiot was standing in front of the three of them, his hands on his hips and sporting a stupid looking smile. This "God" had blue hair that stood up in a star shape, his eyes were a dark green and dilated. Maka had started to think that coming to the park was a bad idea.

The blue haired boy's confident smile soon turned into a curious expression. "Who's this, and why won't she bow before her God?" The bluenet wasn't much taller than Maka herself, but obviously his ego had made him feel very tall.

"This is my best friend Maka" Tsubaki answered before Maka had a chance to. The boy nodded and smiled a large goofy grin. He pointed up towards the sky and proceeded to shout loudly.

"LUCKY FOR YOU MAKA YOU GET TO MEET THE GREAT AND POWERFUL BLACKSTAR!" He had put his thumb to his chest in a way that was almost annoyingly confident. It took all of Maka's strength not to insult the idiot boy, for Tsubaki's sake.

Maka forced a smile and spoke through gritted teeth "Nice too meet you Blackstar."

Blackstar opened his mouth but was cut off by the laughter of a girl with short blonde hair.

"Haha sis! Blackstar is annoying her isn't he?" The girl who appeared to be 18 , however her voice sounded like a six year old. Her laugh shattered the air again. She wore a shirt that fell just before her bellybutton and was sleeveless. On her thin legs were blue jean shorts, and cowgirl styled boots.

"Yeah yeah Patty, but he's alway annoying" spoke a taller girl also with blonde hair and blue eyes. But this girl however seemed more calm and serious. She wore the same shirt, and boots the girl named Patty wore, but she wore long jeans instead of shorts.

"Hello Liz" Kid spoke with a warm smile. "Hello Patty." Patty had now started hugging Kid and talking about a purple giraffe.

Maka stood and smiled trying to remember names and faces. She listened to their laughter. It was a new sound to her, so many people just being happy, and she enjoyed it.


	3. Piano Forte

Piano Forte

The 16 year old boy sat in the theater just beyond the park, his deep red eyes opened only half way in a bored trance. He shifted his weight, placing a hand under his firmly clenched jaw. Running a hand through his snow white hair he sighed and mumbled.

"What's so great about him?" The "him" he was referring to was his older brother, Wesley Evans. Wesley stood on stage, hands wrapped around the thin neck of a violin, its face tucked neatly under his jaw. The sound of the bow against the strings, to any normal person, sounded marvelous and incredible, but to this young 16 year old boy, it sounded robotic and forced.

"Soul, why don't you accompany your brother's playing?" The young boy perked up at the sound of his name coming from a woman with the same hair and eye color of his own.

Soul ignored his mother and stood up. He didn't feel like playing the piano, he didn't feel like being compared to his perfect older brother. Soul made his way to the exit, he could feel his mother's heartless stare piercing his back as he walked away. However, before he could escape the suffocating room he heard his mother call out.

"You'll never get anywhere with an attitude like that. You should act more like your brother." The words paralyzed him for only a moment. Slamming open the theater doors, he ran out.

Soul was pissed off. He was pissed off at his brother for being perfect, at his mother for comparing him to his brother, at his father for not caring, at himself and the piano.

He stormed blindly down the street toward the park. Losing the tie around his neck, cursing himself for wearing something so formal in a place like Nevada. He was so absorbed in his anger he did not see the ash blonde right in front of him.

Slamming into the poor girl, Soul and the blonde tumbled to the ground. In his fit of rage he lashed out at the girl in front of him. He hoped it might relieve some of his pent-up anger.

" WHY DON'T YOU WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING?!" His rage filled red eyes met with soft emerald. The girl with pigtails stared at him unphased. Standing up, she brushed off her skirt and replied.

"You're the one who ran into me" she spoke coldly. "Next time pay attention to what you are doing so you don't look like such a douche." She turned and started to walk off while Soul sat in shock on the ground.

Didn't this girl know who he was? He was Soul Evans. The son of the rich and famous Richard and Karen Evans. No one treated him like this, even when he was being a douche, no one called him out on it. Yet this girl, this girl with green eyes and ash blonde hair, who probably didn't know a half note from a whole note, called him a douche.

Soul watched helplessly after the girl, still processing how to react to something that had never happened to him before. A pale hand offered to help him up.

The hand belonged to Kid. Soul recognized him immediately, due to how often they would see each other when their parents needed to discuss business. Kid's golden eyes seemed emotionless now as he spoke.

"Angry at your mom again?" Soul nodded and sighed. "Well , when do you plan on moving out then?" Kid asked.


	4. A Rough A cappella

A Rough A cappella

Soul stared at the small piece of paper he held in his hand, making sure the numbers matched the ones on the wooden apartment door. Kid had said he could get an apartment for a cheaper price if he chose to get one with a roommate, but according to Kid the said roommate and he would not be able to help Soul move in. Kid's father had owned the tiny apartment building.

"Geez I have to move in all by myself... and I haven't even met my roommate yet." Soul sighed as he fumbled for the keys in his pocket that he had received from Kid. He opened the door and took a quick look around.

"It's not as bad as I thought it'd be. Its a bit tight though...how am I supposed to throw parties here? " He carried his stuff into the first door to the right and began to unpack, due to the short notice of the move he didn't really have too much to unpack. The movers arrived later with some of the heavier stuff and he quickly set up everything that he needed.

After Soul was settled in curiosity overcame him and he carefully snuck into his roommate's room only to be extremely shocked.

Kid was a VERY straightlaced kind of person, so how could he allow Soul and a girl share a single apartment?! Soul walked quietly afraid to disturb someone who wasn't home as he started to look through the mystery girl's belongings.

He was snooping through her clothes, when he found what he was looking for...her underwear drawer. "Wes said you could always tell about a girl by her underwear..." unfortunately for Soul he was too distracted to notice a certain green-eyed girl raising a book high over her head.

Soul awoke later with a massive headache and Kid being screamed at by the girl who had knocked him out with a book.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING KID?! GIVING ME A ROOMMATE WITHOUT TELLING ME!" this girl was the same one who called him out on being a douche at the park, and Soul growled under his breath.

"S-sorry Maka... I could have sworn that I had told you about this..." Kid said with his arms held up in a guilty manor.

"Geez, calm down tiny tits... as far as I'm concerned Kid owns this building not you so just relax.." Soul spoke in a rude tone earning the attention of the two people across the room.

Maka charged him in a fit of anger and Soul for a moment was afraid that he might be hit with a book again. "RELAX!? I don't want a disgusting pervert living under the same roof as me!" her face turned a right red.

"Pervert! I'm not a Pervert!" Soul replied with a voice just as strong as hers but he did not turn the same color as the stranger in front of him.

"What kind of NORMAL person goes through a stranger's underwear drawer! and you say you aren't a pervert!" she pushed an accusing finger into Soul's chest and glared.

Soul just replied with a huff and he stood up and walked into his room to retrieve the lease he had got from Kid, which he proceeded to Shove into the girls face.

"This piece of paper says that I live here and pay for HALF of the apartment so unless you have enough to pay for a lawyer girly then shut up!" the albino bared his shark like teeth and Maka replied with looking at her feet and clenching her fist before pushing Soul out of the way and walking to her room.

Kid winced at the sound of his best friend slamming her door. well i hope Maka doesnt hate me now but that went better than I expected. "Well I better get going...and Soul do try to be nice to Maka... she has family issues too..."

Kid walked out of the apartment and gave a slight smile. Tsubaki had been waiting just out side the door for Kid. "Do you really think this will work? Are they going to be okay left alone like this?" Her voice carried a worried tone and she asked her gold eyed friend.

"They'll be fine...its about time they both start to heal..." Kid put his hands in his jacket pockets and walked away with a knowing smile, their plan was set in motion, now it was up to Soul and Maka.


	5. A Crying Soprano

A Crying Soprano

It had been a week since Soul and Maka started to live together. Maka had made no attempt to try and become friends with Soul. They never ate together, they did their own grocery shopping, and stayed in their own rooms for the most part.

Soul couldn't help but notice how someone would come to pick Maka up everyday for a few hours, they would always invite him and he would always decline. Soul spent his days half asleep on the couch, texting, watching tv or reading comic books. He didn't care about anything really.

Soul felt that he was free. He was free from his mother, his father and his brother. However, even though he felt free he could feel an emptiness inside of him, it was growing more and more. He could feel the emptiness start to consume him. He felt as though he could just shrug off this feeling if he kept acting as though he was fine.

Soul was sitting on the couch a comic book covering his droopy eyes when he heard the door open.

"its just me.." he heard Maka close the door softly behind her. He didn't hear her shuffle off into her room like she normally did every time he was in the living room. Instead he heard her walk quietly to his resting place.

Maka gently picked up the comic book that covered Soul's face. Raising a brow Soul looked at her. This was the first time she had come so close to him since she had knocked him out with a book. In her hands she had a bag that looked like it contain take-out boxes.

"uh.. um.. what are the chances that you ate already?" Maka's voice wavered slightly unsure if she should ask the albino to eat with her or not. She was answered with Soul's growling stomach, causing her to laugh lightly.

"I'll take that as a no, do you like chinese?" she raised the bag slightly with a smile. Soul just nodded. Maka was gorgeous when she smiled, he couldn't deny it no matter how much he wanted too. He sat up slowly and walked over to the small kitchen and got out some chopsticks.

Maka set up the food humming happily. She took Kid's advice about inviting Soul to eat with her. The tension lessened in the room as they sat down and ate. Small talking about the weather and their day. it was nothing major and Maka found out that she didn't mind his company. Soul didn't mind her company either. it was far better than eating alone.

They both froze when they heard a loud knock on the apartment door. "I'll get it." Maka stood up and walked to the door. she opened the door an inch to see who it was. Maka was soon engulfed in a pair of strong arms that belonged to a man shouting.

"MAKA! MAKA PAPA LOVES YOU AND MAMA MOST I PROMISE! ITS TRUE ITS REALLY TRUE!" Maka's father, Spirit, smelled strongly of alcohol and perfume. his long red hair was a mess as well as his suit.

Maka twitched in her father's arms. She shoved the drunk man away with disgust. Anger over took her body and she started to shake with it. She clenched her small fists and shouted.

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NOT TO COME HERE! MEN LIKE YOU REALLY ARE THE WORST. ALL YOU EVER DO IS CHEAT AND LIKE. YOU PLAY AROUND AND NEVER THINK ABOUT HOW IT AFFECTS OTHERS!"

"Maka..." that was all the Spirit could say befor Maka had kicked him out and slamming the door in his face.

Soul looked over Maka with his crimson eyes. He noticed how her hair shielded her emerald eyes. He could tell that she was just angry, he knew that she was shaking from sadness too. She looked up at soul forcing a fake smile.

"Sorry you had to see that. I'm not that hungry anymore, so I'm going to bed now...G'night." She hurried passed a silent Soul. He heard her door close and he slowly got up. he found that his feet lead him to her door.

He raised one fists to knocked but stopped once he heard the soft sobs coming from just behind the door. He lowered his hand and rested his head against her door.

What was he doing, why should this matter to him? it shouldn't he has nothing to do with Maka or her family. He knew it shouldn't bother him. but it did. Knowing that this girl was crying tugged at his heart just like the emptiness did. It made him upset and he didn't like it.

sighing, he walked away from the door, back into the kitchen. He cleaned up the take-out and put away the leftovers.

Maka cried into the pillow she hugged close to her chest. She hated men the only exception so far was Kid. According to her men only lie and cheat. they broke apart Families. Her father was the worst. Always claiming how he loved her and her mother the best, but he would still go out and cheat on her mom. He was such a liar.


	6. Subito Fortissimo

Subito Fortissimo

It had been two days since Maka's father, Spirit, stopped by, however Maka's mood did not lighten. She reluctantly went out with Kid and Tsubaki every day, and she always came back in the same mood she left in. Soul grew slightly annoyed with how she was acting, it was even worse than when they didn't talk at all. Her mood seemed to affect his own, as if his soul could detect her emotions.

So he decided to try and cheer her up. By throwing a party.

He had the party set up for that Friday and he had been stocking up on the junk food. Selecting only the best party music and making the guest-list consist of only the greatest party people, oh and Kid too. Soul had called some of his older friends and arranged for them to bring their favorite alcohol. Sure the apartment was small but this would be the best party he's had, and who doesn't love a good party?

Friday came quickly and at around seven Maka had left for the bookstore like she always did. This was perfect, Soul now had time to set up the stuff for the party.

"You'll love this Maka, I throw the best parties." Soul spoke smugly to himself, as he set up bowls of chips and other party-related snacks. He plugged in his stereos and selected a very "pump-up" song. Not long after did guests start arriving, and even a shorter amount of time before they started drinking.

Maka walked down the hall to her apartment, she could hear the muffled music and prayed that it didn't come from her's. That hope died however when she came face to face with her wooden door that was pulsing from the over the top volume of the music. Taking a deep breath she opened her door, quickly becoming overwhelmed by the sound alone.

To Maka's horror her living room was cramped with very drunk teenagers, that were dancing much too close to one another. The lights were turned off and the only real light came from a few assorted strobe lights. She hesitantly walked in, the room felt like 100 degrees from the mass amount of bodies moving. Sweat dripped down her neck as she tried to walk through the maze of people.

She eventually found what, or rather, who she was looking for. At the center of this loud and sweaty party was her roommate.

Soul was dancing with a beer in one hand and Blair (Maka's neighbor) was dancing with Soul in what Maka thought was a extremely inappropriate manner. He had his free hand on Blair's hip and his face buried in the crook of her neck.

Maka marched up to Soul with clenched fists, she shouted at him and he only responded by lifting his gaze.

"SOUL WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS" she competed with the music to be heard.

"Its a party… just relax… no big deal… its fun" Soul responded. He was slightly confused with her reaction, didn't everyone love a good party? Maybe she just needs a drink… he thought to himself.

However Soul snapped out of his drunken gaze once he saw a older guy grab Maka from behind by the hips. Maka struggled against the older guy but she had no power against him. The guy adorned the same eye and hair color as Soul. It was his brother Wesley.

Maka was feeling uncomfortable as the older man moved her hips and whispered drunken unknown things in her ear. She however didn't have to put up with it for long.

Soul had punched Wesley in the face, causing the party to freeze, and someone else unplug the stereos. All eyes were resting on a in-shock Maka, a caught off guard Wesley and a very,very, pissed off Soul.

"DAMNIT WES CAN'T YOU TELL SHE UNCOMFORTABLE!? WHO EVEN INVITED YOU" Soul was steamed. His brother could be an ass to him but not to Maka, not to someone who deserved respect. Not to someone he wanted to cheer up.

Everyone cleared out except for Wes and the two owners of the apartment.

"Nice to see you too Soul.."


End file.
